Certain types of engineered systems are constantly in need of monitoring/assessment for current structural conditions, and based on such assessments, potentially face either repair, reinforcement or replacement. Examples of such engineered systems include networks of levees, bridges, roads, pipelines/water distribution systems, and other structural fortifications. Not surprisingly, engineers face many challenges in managing the “upkeep” of assets (components) of these systems. For instance, conducting monitoring or assessment activities for structural engineered systems is often labor intensive, and difficulties arise in storing and classifying the information gathered through assessments in an organized way so that it remains useful in the future. In fact, the large volume of monitoring/assessment data about a given engineered system—along with physical plan or feature data—can be overwhelming to an engineer attempting to determine what particular system assets are most in need of repair, reinforcement or replacement. Budgetary concerns and other political or social issues may also complicate the analysis in determining how to prioritize which system assets are most in need of current attention.